The Composer
by Indifferent Nobody
Summary: Sometimes bad things happen for a reason, sometimes the bad things lead to good things. Allen/Lavi, Past Tyki/Allen  Rating will go up in later chapters.


A/N: Well, here's another story I've been sitting on. I hope you guys enjoy. For those of you who read Cyanide, it will be updated soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is -Man.

The Composer- Prelude

Allen walked through the arched gates of his new school, sighing. Cross had decided to force the issue of his going but if it had been up to him he wouldn't have come. He couldn't wait until he turned eighteen; just one more year, a few months. Allen pulled the small suitcase on wheels behind him, dreading what was to come- it would be like open season when the students saw him, he was _not_ looking forward to this.

He looked at the title of the school the might possibly be the bane of his existence for the next year, The Ark, alternative school for geniuses. Allen sighed again, there was no helping it he guessed, and entered the school.

Lavi propped his chin on his hand and looked out the window, bored. The teacher was lecturing about something he already knew and he wanted to be outside. Green eyes watched a kid with shoulder length white hair enter the school, it was too far to see anything else clearly, and the side of Lavi's mouth tilted up. It looked like there was a new student. This would be interesting. He did so hate being bored.

Chapter 1

Allen sighed and opened the door to the school, tugging at his clothes. He wore a white dress shirt covered by a vest and black slacks with a pair of boots, the only thing he had been able to choose, and had a pair of white gloves on his hands. He was going to stick out like a sore thumb considering Ark had a uniform. He just hadn't had time to get one yet, it would need to be sorted out along with his schedule. Allen walked down the hallway and didn't have to wait too long before it happened. One girl stared at him wide-eyed before grabbing her friends arm, "Isn't that Allen Walker?" The girl's friend laughed, "No way, he wouldn't come to some place like this. He doesn't need to go to school. He's one of the greatest piano players of our time. Why would he come here?"

Allen walked by them and as he walked down the hall silence followed in his wake before an explosion of whispers. He closed his eyes briefly before walking to one of the calmer looking students, a girl with black pigtails, "Could you tell me where the office is?"

The girl stared at him in silence for a couple of seconds and Allen was about to label her a lost cause and move on when she pointed in the direction he'd been walking, "Just go straight down this hall and make a left, it's the first door."

Allen nodded, "Thank you."

Allen walked down the hall with the principal of Ark, it had been decided that they would determine what classes he was going to take later. The principal was currently waking him through the music division to the class he would be going to now. The principal opened the door when Allen turned to him, "Thank you for showing me around. Also, I would appreciate it if you limited my music classes to only this one, I have no desire for a music based curriculum."

Allen was aware that the whole class was probably listening to his conversation but he figured that it would eventually get out that music prodigy Allen Walker only took one music class so he figured it was best to be get it over with now.

He watched distantly as the principal stuttered, "What? But you're a musical prodigy! Certainly your course load should be music based!"

Allen coolly looked over his shoulder, gray eyes assessing the man behind him, "Exactly, I'm a musical prodigy. There is your reason why my course load _shouldn't_ be music based. I don't need it nor do I want it."

"But what would your guardian say?"

"Cross already knows. Shall I come back to your office once this class is over or will you arrange for someone else to show me my dormitories and anything else you might have missed?"

Out of the corner of his eye Allen saw a redhead stand up, "I'll show him, Principal Komui."

Komui nodded, "Alright, Lavi, I'll leave things to you. Allen, I'll let you get settled tonight. Come to my office tomorrow morning instead."

Allen nodded, "Okay."

Allen closed the door once the principal had left and turned to the class. The teacher at the front waved him over.

"I'm Noise Marie, you can call me Marie. Introduce yourself and choose an instrument."

Allen looked up at him in surprise, "You mean I don't have to play the piano?"

Marie shrugged, "You can if you like but you already know how to. I doubt there's anything else I can teach you about that."

Allen nodded, "I'd like to play saxophone."

"Then join Lavi at the back, he's the redhead."

Allen turned to the class, "I'm Allen Walker," before he moved towards Lavi.

Lavi grinned at him when he sat down, "What's the famous Allen Walker doing at our humble, little school."

Allen smiled icily at him, "You'd have to ask my guardian."

Lavi laughed before getting up, "I'll get you an instrument." He came back with a saxophone, mouthpiece and reed and showed Allen how to put it together.

"We'll have lots of fun together, I can't wait to introduce you to my friends."

Allen gave the grinning boy a wary look, "For some reason that doesn't sound like a good thing.


End file.
